Unspoken
by Kurosu
Summary: MimAto. Weird yet sweet 'n' sappy too. Just pointless romance?


Unspoken

> **K-chan:** I'm sick of the same, ol' disclaimers!  
  
** Yamato:** [looking smug] So what are ya gonna do about it?  
  
**Mimi:** [sighs, shaking her head] Make US do it.  
  
**SD-Yamato:** [drops to his knees in horror] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
**SD-K-chan:** [annoyed] It's not a killer job...  
  
**Mimi:** Oh Yama-chan, I'll do it then. Ahem, K-chan doesn't own _Digimon_.  
  
**SD-K-chan:** See, Yama-chan, it wasn't so hard.  
  
**SD-Yamato:** [sulking] Well, Mimi made it look easy!  
  
[SD-K-chan groans while Mimi sighs and pats Yamato on the back, comforting him.]  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> > In the breeze  
drifting  
Pink rain  
in golden rays  
Whispering gently,  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  


  
** A Mimi & Yamato Romance Story**  
  
**Unspoken**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


> He laid on the fluffly bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling. The room was empty at the moment with the shower running in the background. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the rain-like sound echoing from next door. He stretched his arms and legs, letting out a yawn, but he wasn't tired. He enjoyed the serene setting, although he could do without the girliness of it, but he couldn't blame his girlfriend for being who she was.  
  
He rolled onto his side, opening his blue eyes to the frilly, pink pillows on her bed. He grabbed one and tucked it under his head, wondering when she would be done with her shower. His eyes turned to the ceiling once again, and ss if reading his mind, the water stopped. Then he could hear a faint humming. It was a familiar tune because he heard it every now and then in her room, but he couldn't remember the title nor the artist.  
  
He remember faintly that she had told him something about the certain piece having several instrumental variations to it, but the one that struck his mind had some English lyrics. He closed his eyes again, playing the soft melody in his head. The song was overflowing with sappy romance, and he wouldn't admit to her that he enjoyed the song as much as she did.  
  
His eyes were still shut when the door to her bedroom opened, letting the tune flow into the area, and she walked in with a pink towel wrapped around her petite body, drying her hair with another. She saw him on her bed and smile at the peaceful scenery. Instead of heading for the closet, she stopped by her dresser and turned on the music, playing the same song she had been humming.  
  
He didn't budge from his comfortable spot on the bed as she shut her eyes, waltzing by herself across the room. Neither spoke, letting the music speak on their behalves. It felt surreal as if their hearts were drifting among the Heavens, unbounded by the chains of reality.  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
She stopped in front of the closet and opened it wide, giving view to the large space of clothing. She stood there for a few minutes, browsing through the assorted colors (mostly pink) with her eyes.  
  
The music was fading into the background, but seconds later picked right up again from the beginning. Halfway through the song the second time, she dropped the towel around her body to the floor and reached for a light-blue dress.  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
He finally sat up, but his back was to her naked body. While he sat upright, he rested an elbow on his knee, staring straight ahead as if he was under some spell. His mind was completely immersed in the music, finding his soul drowning in its serenity.  
  
She wore her undergarments and slipped the dress on like it was natural to have another present as she dressed. She adjusted the spaghetti-straps and smoothed out the flowing fabric. She twirled around a few times and swayed to the music like a man being overwhelmed by the alcohol. Her heart felt so light, so touched by every single note she heard, that she could sense her feet lifting into the air.  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
Like in a dream or a fairy tale, drifting across the marble, white floor to meet her prince. She saw him standing by the vanity dresser, waiting for her arrival. Dressed in a casual, black outfit, he reached his hand out to her as she smiled brightly. As she floated closer, she placed her hand within his, and he pulled her into his embrace, setting her gently onto the floor.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled out of his arms. He willing let her go and watched her settle herself on the stool in front of the mirror. She took the brush from the dresser and began to brush her long, mahogany hair. He stood behind her with his cool hands on each of her shoulders as he kept his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. Suddenly in mid-stroke, his hand stopped her and took the brush from her grasp. She crinkled her nose at his reflection when he began to brush her hair, from top to bottom as gently as possible.  
  
She sat patiently, watching him tend to her hair. When he was done, he spun her stool around so she faced him. His hand caressed the side of her face, lovingly. He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead...  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
The tip of her nose...  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
And her lips.  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
He straightened up and returned the brush to the dresser. He stood there and looked through her make-up as if he was deciding which color to choose while she continued to sit quietly, not questioning his actions. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress and flicked an invisible lint away to pass the time.  
  
After making his selection, he knelt in front of her. He placed the make-up in her lap for her inspection, and he knew he had tastes when she smiled, in a proud, special way. (Her boyfriend was color-coordinated!) He took a brown pencil liner and began to darkened her eyebrows, making nice long arches.   
  
Slowly and carefully, he put a light layer of make-up on her already lovely face. He knew she didn't like a ton of the stuff on her face, but he also loved how it made her natural beauty radiate more. He focused on the task but at the same time, he was reveling in the intimacy between them.  
  
Her intense, hazel eyes bore into him, etching every part his feature into her mind from his icy-blue eyes to his blonde hair. She took both her hands and brushed them through his thick hair. He stopped and dropped his arm to his side as she leaned close to him for a kiss.  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  
The kiss deepened between them, and the song continued...  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  
  

> 
> **.o. T H E . E N D .o.**  

>
>> Brief is the sakura  
To forget  
To remember  
Forever  
the heart calls,  
  
_'Come... and dance with me...'_  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> I'm just filled with MIMATOs, ne? Anyway the song that was mentioned is _Romantic Para Para_, which is an instrumental of _ Para Para Sakura_ sung by Aaron Kwok. I like both versions, but the former is more romantic (hence the title). Plus, it's not totally instrumental--it has words like the 'Come and dance with me' part along with some Chinese lyrics. If you'd like to hear the music, then email me. (I may upload later on for easy access.)  
  
I really don't know how this story came about. I just sat in front of the computer (not wanting to read my econ. book) and just started typing about Yamato lying on Mim's bed... Weird, yeah. There isn't any dialogue... 'cause I... uhh, well... I just didn't want any. That's why the title is the way it is. And I added a bit of _magical surrealism_ for the hell of it. It's just a sappy, weird MiMato!!  
  
I don't think this fits in anywhere in the _Digimon_ storyline--it's just THERE. And their ages... I would say around 17-18.   
  
Oh and please check out my **'In the Heart of the Sakura' CONTEST** [ here][2]!!! =^.^=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=400433



End file.
